The Vongola Blog
by xXMissOtakuXx
Summary: ONE-SHOT Just about the Vongola family having a blog like title says. No parings.


**This my second fanfic and first one-shot so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, known as the strongest mafia boss, the 10th Boss of Vongola, was sitting in his desk with stacks and stacks of paperwork, as usual. Tsuna glared at the paperwork, wanting to burn his worst enemy with his dying will. But unfortunately, the last time he did it, Reborn made sure the paperwork had resistance against dying will, paper shredders, water, bombs, swords and knives, EXTREME power, grenades, the six hells, and a certain I'll-bite-you-to-death. Perfect. Just perfect.

Tsuna took a mini break and slip his tea. He was never in the mood to do this. Never was. So he face his computer and check his emails if someone send him something. As soon he sign in, he had 345 emails waiting in his inbox. He sighed and clicked a random one with his mouse. When 33 were done and 312 were left, his left eyebrow rose at a email that was sent by...somebody with no name.

Tsuna was curious with it so he click on it and what it said on the email:

* * *

To:

From:

Subject:

Username: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Password: ********27****

[link]

* * *

It was pretty much nothing except that the link was blue and some username and password. Tsuna clicked on the link and it appeared on a new tab. On it was a blog. A blog that was call in the upper left corner, The Vongola blog. Tsuna was puzzled and confused since he was sure the Vongola never had a blog before.

On the blog, the background was plain white with a title in black, 'The Vongola Blog'. There was a side bar with other features but only a little. There was a 'sign in' on the side so Tsuna clicked it. The screen load and what appeared on it was the 'login' box. He was guessing that he had to log in with the user and password that was on the email before. He type it in and was log in. Then, there on the blog was a single post on it. Tsuna lean forward a little to read it.

* * *

Welcome Vongola to the 'Vongola Blog'. As you can see, those who have the email has to participate in this. Post or update at least once a day. Those who don't, will be _**punish.**_

The post was small and and didn't tell who came from. Tsuna leaned back and sighed. First he had to do paperwork, and now this blog. Whoever was doing this sounds like somebody heknew, and was doing this for amusement. Thanks HI (Hyper Intuition). On the side bar, there was other users popping up.

**Who are on:**

**Gokudera Hayato**

**Yamamato Takeshi**

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

It was only three people, his three guardians. If they got it, then that means the others got it too. They weren't on so they probably haven't check thei-

Bam. The door flung open.

"Juudaime, What with the blog?"

"Yo Tsuna"

"OI SAWADA, WHAT IS THIS TO THE EXTREME?"

His three guardians came barging into the room, holding their laptops. On their screen was exactly the blog that was on Tsuna's computer. Tsuna looked at them and shrug.

"I don't know. I received an email, sign in, then all of this happened."

'But Juudaime, for what purpose is this for? What if it is a waste of time?"

"Gokudera I don't know the purpose for it either but my HI is saying it made by someone I know."

"Maybe we can ask Reborn-san." "

But he is out doing something remember Gokudera?"

"Oh, that-

"Oi Tsuna, the others are coming up."

"Huh, really?"

Tsuna looked at his computer and sure enough, there was others popping up.

**Who are on:**

**Gokudera Hayato**

**Yamamato Takeshi**

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Lambo Bovino**

**Rukudo Mukuro**

**Chrome Dokuro**

**Hibari Kyoya**

"The idiots are on." Gokudera muttered.

Tsuna sighed. "So they got it too huh..."

Yamamato wasn't paying attention to the new users as he was typing on his laptop with his camera connected to it. Lots of tapping and clicking was heard until Yamamato grinned.

"It's done!"

"WHAT'S DONE TO THE EXTREME?"

"I made a new post on the blog since I thought it was going to be fun."

"Huh? Baseball-freak, you made one?"

Gokudera went back to his laptop and refresh the page. After the refreshing, like Yamamato said, there was a new post made by him.

**Yamamato Takeshi posted:**

* * *

The Vongola Family

(picture: imagine the whole Vongola family)

* * *

The post was basically just a picture of the Vongola family. To Gokudera, it was short and boring.

"Oi baseball-freak, it took you 30 minutes to do something this simple?"

Yamamato just laugh and put his arms behind his neck. "Well, I'm not skillful with technology so I had a hard time putting the picture in."

Gokudera face-palm.

**Yamamato Takeshi posted:**

* * *

The Vongola Family

(picture: imagine the whole Vongola family)

* * *

**comments:**

**Rukudo Mukuro says:**

Kufufu~ I sure you guys can give an explanaton on what is _this?_

Tsuna saw the comment first and replied back.

**Rukudo Mukuro says:**

Kufufu~ I sure you guys can give an explanation on what is _this?_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

IDK what's going on either :/ but I guess we just add things on the blog for fun?

**Rukudo Mukuro replied:**

Kufufu

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

Do any of you guys know who made this?

**Chrome Dokuro says:**

No Boss...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

Oh, hey Chrome

Gokudera gasped at the screen, making the other three turn their attention to him.

"Juudaime, since when your mom had an email of it too?"

Tsuna eyes widen and turn to the screen. Sure enough there was Sawada Nana on the 'log in' list. (oh yeah, Nana knows about the mafia and such so yeah...)

**Rukudo Mukuro says:**

Kufufu~ I sure you guys can give an explanation on what is _this?_

**Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

IDK what's going on either :/ but I guess we just add things on the blog for fun?

**Rukudo Mukuro replied:**

Kufufu

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

Do any of you guys know who made this?

**Chrome Dokuro says:**

No Boss...

**Sawad****a Tsunayoshi replied:**

Oh, hey Chrome

**Hibari Kyoya says:**

Omnivore

**Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

Oh, hey Hibari

**Lambo Bovino:**

**Tsuna-niiiiiiiiiiii~ I'm stuck with the meanie pineapple Q.Q**

** Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

Errr...

**Sawada Nana says:**

Oh Tsu-kun, I didn't know you have a blog. What didn't you tell me anything :'(

**Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

Mom...

**Sawada Nana says:**

But I forgive you. Oh right, I remember while cleaning the house, I found pictures while Tsu-kun a toddler. I forgot how cute you were that time. Maybe I should post it here.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

*Gasp* MOM!

**Rukudo Mukuro says:**

Oya Oya, this is something to see.

Tsuna was panicking. God no, this was going to be embarrassing. If she post _those pictures _on the blog, he'll faint. After all, a blog can be seen from all around the world. His guardians were standing by him wondering why he suddenly bang his head on his desk.

It wasn't posted until 15 minutes later.

**Sawada Nana posted:**

* * *

Pictures of Tsu-kun

Hello~ I am the mother of my Tsu-kun. I am new to this so I post pictures of my Tsu-kun when he was young.

(pictures: a whole lot of collection of Tsuna when he is 4-6 years old.)

(A/N Fell free to use your imagination what pictures Nana post here. If you can't, use the comments for ideas)

* * *

**comments:**

**Chrome Dokuro says:**

Boss...you actually look very cute in all those pictures

**Rukudo Mukuro says:**

Kufufu, oya oya, I never knew Tsunayoshi wore girl clothing already.

**Hibari Kyoya says:**

Omnivore is now a Herbivore

**Lambo Bovino says:**

*gasp* He's scared of a Barbie doll...

**Chrome Dokuro says:**

Why is boss wearing a gothic lotia dress?

**Sawada Nana says:**

Oh, I just wanted a daughter in the beginning, but he was a boy but I force him into one anyway. The sweet memories.

**Rukudo Mukuro says:**

Force? Wait, you mean he didn't want to wear it in the first place and wasn't clueless about? (*gasp* Nana blackmails O.O)

**Chrome Dokuro says:**

...

**Hibari Kyoya says:**

...Hn

**Lambo Bovino says:**

…

**Sawada Nana says:**

Opps! Typo.

**Lambo Bovino says:**

Doesn't sound convincing

**Rokudo** **Mukuro:**

Agreed.

The post that Nana did made Tsuna to faint, while Gokudera and Yamamato actually had their mouths open wide, gaping at the pictures that they didn't bother to read the comments. While Ryohei...

"SAWADA THAT IS SOME EXTREME CLOTHING YOU ARE WEARING"

Thanks Ryohei.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Mukuro-sama, I got the paper for you."

"Kufufu, thank you my Chrome."

"Mukuro-sama, shouldn't you stop posting all these things on the blog?"

"No, I'm actually enjoying it and I want to thank the person who made this."

Chrome pouted.

"I think you should stop posting for a while, I think it is enough."

"But Chrome~"

"If you're not going to stop, I might just as well post something on blog."

"*gasp* You're with me?"

Chrome turned and smile. "Yep."

Mukuro was glad Chrome was with him, but what he didn't see was that the fingers behind Chrome was crossed.

* * *

Chrome knew that she promise Mukuro not to tell** anybody **about his embarrassing moments**, **but since he was spending too much on the blogs (he was actually posting things on to humiliate other people), and unaware that she was mostly doing their work. Work as in paperwork. Many people think the boss only does the paperwork here, but actually people like the guardians do paperwork too. It's just that the boss does it more.

She grabbed her laptop and took out her camera. It was a little cheap camera but had many memories in it. Especially embarrassing moments. They were many to choose from, so she did a random one, which ended up on that one. She click on it and uploaded it to the blog. Soon.

* * *

~Sometime Later~

**Who are on:**

**Gokudera Hayato**

**Yamamato Takeshi**

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Lambo Bovino**

**Rukudo Mukuro**

**Chrome Dokuro**

**Hibari Kyoya**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Chrome Dokuro posted:**

* * *

WATCH THIS VIDEO

Just one of Mukuro-sama's embarrassing moments. Enjoy people who had been victims of his.

(Video: imagine a drunk Mukuro singing "Barbie Girl" while holding a microphone.(he is singing to a karaoke))

**(A/N I swore I am going to have many haters for this...)**

* * *

**Comments:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

Oh my gawd...

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

When in the world did this happen?

**Hibari Kyoya says:**

The weak pinapple herbivore did something worthy

**Sasagawa Ryohei says:**

EXTREME SINGING

**Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

*cough cough*

**Lambo Bovino**** says:**

The pineapple sang _that _song

**Yamamato Takeshi says:**

Hahahahahahaha...

**Rokudo Mukuro says:**

…...CHROME! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME? D:

**Chrome Dokuro replied:**

I guess I find it fun.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

*gasp* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CHROME? SHE DOES NOT SAY IS HUMILIATING IS FUN

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

...

**Hibari Kyoya says:**

Hn

**Sasagawa Ryohei says:**

FUN IS EXTREME

**Lambo ****Bovino says:**

I have no idea what's going on...

(A/N well that was a lame ending)

* * *

~The Next Day~

**Who are on:**

**Gokudera Hayato**

**Yamamato Takeshi**

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

**Lambo Bovino**

**Rukudo Mukuro**

**Chrome Dokuro**

**Hibari Kyoya**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Sasagawa Ryohei ****posted:**

* * *

EXTREME JOGGING IS EXTREME

TODAY AT MY EXTREME JOGGING, I RAN EXTREME 100 MILES, DID 10,000 PUSH UPS, 10,000 SIT UPS , PUNCH TREES 5,000 TIMES THEN DID EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

Oi Turf Head, do you have to say everyday what you do at your jogging?

**Sasagawa Ryohei says:**

BUT WE HAVE TO POST A LEAST SOMETHING EVERYDAY

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

But Hibari doesn't...

**Hibari Kyoya says:**

Hn...

**Lambo Bovino says:**

At lest it reminds me he does boxing and is too EXTREME

**Yamamato Takeshi says:**

Haha, it reminds me of my baseball club

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

Speaking about clubs, what if we get to make our own?

**Rokudo Mukuro says:**

What makes you says that?

** Sawada Tsunayoshi replied:**

I guess I'm bored (WITH PAPERWORK)

**Rokudo Mukuro says:**

Kufufu, then me and Chrome will have a illusions club. (where we scared people)

**Chrome Dokuro:**

I decline with Mukuro. I want a cake club.

**Rokudo Mukuro replied:**

C-CHROME!

**Yamamato Takeshi says:**

Baseball or kendo

**Lambo Bovino says:**

CANDY CLUB!

**Sasagawa Ryohei says:**

EXTREME BOXING

**Hibari Kyoya says:**

Hn, herbivores

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

I'll take that as a Hibird Club

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

Wha...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

How about you Gokudera?

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

Uhhh well...

**Yamamato Takeshi says:**

Oh that's right, I remember Gokudera carving something out of ice and it looked like Tsuna.

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

…...wow?

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Juudaime I DIDN'T

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

Uh huh, I pretend I didn't read it. anyhow your club?

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

I can't think of one...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

okay... then mine one is a free paperwork club so basically no paperwork allowed.

**Gokudera Hayato says:**

THAT'S A GOOD IDEA JUUDAIME

**Yamamato Takeshi says:**

Nice one Tsuna (I'll join if there is one)

**Sasagawa Ryohei says:**

EXTREME SAWADA!

**Lambo Bovino says:**

Yay! No paperwork

**Rukudo Mukuro says:**

Kufufu a good idea.

**Chrome Dokuro says:**

That will be good so I don't have to do Mukuro's work.

**Rukudo Mukuro says:**

Chrome~

**Hibari Kyoya says:**

Hn.

**Reborn says:**

Not allowed Dame-Tsuna

**Sawada Tsunayoshi says:**

OH MY GOD!

* * *

**I think I totally suck at humor. Not really my strong point really. So what do you guys think ****about this? ****Criticisms are**** very welcome.**


End file.
